Regenerative medicine requires an abundant source of human adult stem cells that can be readily available at the point of care.
Adipose-derived stem cells (ASCs), which can be obtained in large quantities, have been utilized as cellular therapy for the induction of bone formation in tissue engineering strategies.
Allografts may be combined with stem cells. This requires a significant amount of tissue processing and cellular processing prior to seeding the allograft substrate.
Allografts seeded with living cells generally provide better surgical results.